Sequel Valentine Days
by Afakim12
Summary: Sebuah kisah tentang perjalanan cinta Kim Jongin dan Do Kyungsoo. /KAISOO/ GS/ RnR?/
1. Chapter 1

**Author :**

 **Afakim12**

 **Genre :**

 **Romance, Drama**

 **Rating :**

 **T**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Ini fanfict GS. Apabla tidak suka, tidak usah baca.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **. DON'T BE SIDER!**

.

.

.

Kim Jongin. Siapa juga yang tak mengenalnya di dunia bisnis. Diumurnya yang 24 tahun itu, ia telah membawa besar nama 'Kim Corp' perusahaan yang ia dirikan sendiri. Dia baru saja menyelesaikan peresmian cabangnya di Jepang. Keluarga Jongin bukanlah dari keluarga pebisnis, keluarga hanyalah keluarga sederhana. Ayah Jongin merupakan karyawan di sebuah perusahaan, dan ibunya hanyalah seorang ibu rumah tangga. Awalnya orang tua Jongin tidak ingin anaknya menjadi pebisnis, orang tua Jongin sangat menentang Jongin menjadi pebisnis. Namun, karena sebuah kemauan, kerja keras dan niat besar Jongin. Kini ia berhasil membuktikan itu semua. Appa Jongin kini hanya mengolah cafe yang Jongin dirikan, karena Jongin memintanya untuk berhenti bekerja agar appanya dapat menikmati waktu bersama eommanya. Ia ingin berbalas budi, tapi appanya tetap ingin bekerja hingga akhrinya Jongin mendirikan cafe itu untuk dikelola orang tuanya.

'Drrrt... drrrt' ponsel pintar itu bergetar dalam saku jas Jongin.

"Yeoboseoyo..."

"Kim Jongin! Aku sudah mengurusi semua daftar teman yang akan diundang. Tinggal kau cek bersama Kyungsoo, mengerti? Aku sudah menitipkannya pada Yerin ketika makan siang tadi"

"Eum... baiklah. Terima kasih telah membantuku Nyonya Park"

"Ah... tentu. Dan ingat setelah kau menikahi Kyungsoo nanti kau harus menjaganya dengan baik. Kalau tidak kau pasti akan mati ditanganku Presdir Kim!" Tepat kalimat terakhir, Baekhyun mematikan sambungan telepon secara sepihak.

Jongin hanya tersenyum singkat menanggapi Baekhyun. Ia kemudian bangkit dari kursi presdirnya dan melangkah keluar.

"Yerin-ah, bisa kau bacakan jadwalku nanti..."

"Ah, oppa! Tentu saja. Eum... sepertinya tidak ada. Iya tidak ada. Jadwalmu hari ini yang terakhir hanya pertemuan dengan perwakilan dari Choi Corp tadi..." jawab Yerin-sekretaris Jongin. "Ah iya, Baekhyun Eonni menitipkan ini padaku tadi..."

"Ah baiklah, terima kasih. Jika ada yang mencariku katakan aku sibuk. Mengerti?"

"Ayai oppa!" Jawabnya penuh ceria.

"Hey! Panggil aku sajangnim, aku atasanmu disini!"

"Huh... sudah berapa kali kau mengatakan itu. Walaupun kau presdir disini kau tetap sepupuku oppa! Wekk!" Yerin hanya menjulurkan lidahnya.

"Haha... baiklah... asalkan kau memanggilku sajangnim didepan clienku!"

"Ya... ya... hush.. hush.. sana pergi. Kau ingin menemui Kyungsoo Eonni kan? Sana cepat pergi... Aku ingin melanjutkan membaca novel karya calon istrimu ini..."

"Baiklah... aku pergi."

.

.

.

"Annyeonghaseyo eommonim, apa Kyungsoo ada?" Ujar Jongin ketika Eomma Kyungsoo membukakan pintu rumah.

"Ah... panggil aku Eomma mulai sekarang Jongin"

"Arraseo, Eomma"

"Kyungsoo ada didalam kamarnya. Sana masuklah..." Eomma Kyungsoo mempersilahkan Jongin. Ya, eommanya mempersilahkannya masuk karena ia tau bahwa Jongin dalam waktu dekat akan menjadi menantunya, dan eommanya yakin Jongin tidak akan melakukan apapun pada putrinya karena selama ini ia sangat percaya bahwa Jongin masih tau tentang batasan-batasannya.

"Terima kasih eomma." Setelah mendapat ijin, Jongin langsung menuju kamar Kyungsoo dilantai dua.

'Cklek'

Jongin, sedikit terpaku melihat 'calon istrinya' itu.

"Kebiasaanmu tidak berubah Nyonya Kim!" Ujar Jongin membuat Kyungsoo seketika menoleh. Ia hanya tersenyum tak berdosa pada Jongin.

Ya, tak bisa dipungkiri. Di umurnya yang ke-24 dan disaat dia hampir menikah kini ia masih sibuk-sibuknya fangirling dikamarnya. Kyungsoo masih berteriak tidak jelas menyanyikan sebuah lagu yang ia dengar dari headsetnya.

Kyungsoo mempause video dilaptopnya dan melepaskan headset yang ditelinganya. "Ah... kau datang? Kenapa aku harus berubah? Ini sudah menjadi kebiasaanku Tuan Kim! Salahmu sendiri memintaku berhenti bekerja.." Ya, setelah adegan melamar Kyungsoo waktu itu, Jongin meminta Kyungsoo untuk berhenti bekerja, awalnya Kyungsoo menolak karena ia berpikir akan berhenti bekerja setelah menikah. Namun, Jongin memberi ultimatum bahwa jika Kyungsoo terus bekerja Jongin tidak mengijinkan Kyungsoo menjadi penulis. Jadilah Kyungsoo mematuhi Jongin, agar ia tetap bisa menjadi penulis. Bahkan novelnya yang baru rilis minggu lalu kini menjadi best seller.

"Kau masih setia menjadi fans Suho itu? Bukankah Suho sudah menikah dengan wanita dari China itu ya?" Jongin mendekati Kyungsoo dan membuka jas yang ia pakai.

"Ya... mungkin aku masih menjadi fansnya, walaupun dia sudah berhianat dengan menikahi wanita itu..."

'Pletak' satu jitakan mulus dari Jongin dikepala Kyungsoo.

"Ya! Kau bilang apa? Dia hanya idolamu! Kau hanya fansnya Nyonya Kim! Bahkan kau yang sebentar lagi akan menjadi istriku masih sibuk-sibuknya menyukai orang lain" gerutu Jongin kesal denga kelakuan calon istrinya itu.

"Biarkan saja. Kali ini bukan Suho Oppa yang ku tonton. Kau tau NCT? Ah... mereka keren-keren... kau tau Jaemin? Mark? Jisung? Hiya... mereka keren Jongin..." teriak Kyungsoo gemas hingga memeluk Jongin yanh ada disebelahnya.

"Astaga, kau menjadi pedofil kali ini? Kau menyukai bocah-bocah JHS ini?"

"Jaemin, Mark mereka sudah SHS! Kalau Jisung dia masih JHS!" Kyungsoo membenarkan.

"Terserahlah..." ucap Jongin mengalah. Jika Jongin melanjutkan perdebatan ini, ia takut dan tidak ingin kejadian dimana Kyungsoo marah hebat karena ia meminta Kyungsoo untuk berhenti menjadi fangirl Suho.

"Ah, ya? Kenapa kau kesini? Bukannya ini waktu bekerja?" Tanya Kyungsoo sambil membenahi laptopnya. Oh... sepertinya calon Nyonya Kim sudah kembali pada mode normal kali ini.

"Jadwalku kosong hari ini. Baekhyun telah membuat daftar yang akan hadir dipesta pernikahan kita nanti. Sekarang kita bisa mengeceknya bersama" Jongin mengambil kertas yang sempat ia letakan dinakas Kyungsoo tadi.

"Baiklah, ayo kita cek bersama". Kyungsoo mengambil dua buah spidol merah untuk menandai nama yang sudah mereka cek.

Mereka membaca daftar nama itu bersama. Daftar nama itu berisi nama teman mereka selama bersekolah di SHS, daftar nama itu urut dari marga A sampai Z. Jongin dan Kyungsoo bergantian mencentang nama-nama orang yang telah mereka cek. Hingga tepat di angka 50, Kyungsoo protes.

"Ya! Kenapa ada orang ini? Tidak-tidak! Aku tidak ingin mengundangnya!" Tutur Kyungsoo sebal. Jongin tertawa terbahak-bahak kini.

"Kenapa kau tidak ingin mengundangnya? Bukannya dia teman baikmu?" Ujar Jongin tetap tertawa.

"Jangan menertawaiku. Dia musuh besarku! Aku tidak ingin mengundangnya! Titik!"ucap Kyungsoo final.

"Soo, kurasa kau harus melupakan dendammu padanya. Siapa tahu dia sudah berubah sekarang?"

"Tidak! Pokoknya tidak! Bagaimana jika dipesta nanti dia malah menggodamu! Tidak! Tidak akan!"

"Kau cemburu?"

"Ya! Aku tidak cemburu. Hanya saja aku tidqk mau suamiku digoda orang lain!"

"Tapi sayang. Kurasa tak apa kita mengundangnya. Aku yakin dia sudah berubah. Jika kita bertakdir untuk bersama, kita tak akan terpisahkan Soo. Kyungsoo yang kukenal adalah orang yang pemaaf mengerti?"

Setelah mendengar pidato panjang dari Jongin, akhirnya Kyungsoo mengangguk pasrah. Mereka pun memulainya lagi.

"Hah... aku tak percaya kau akan mengundangnya" tutur Jongin dengan muka masam.

"Dengar Jongin... dia hanya masa laluku mengerti? Lagi pula salahmu sendiri dulu kau tidak peka denganku!" Mood Kyungsoo membaik melihat tingkah Jongin yang sedang sebal. Ia menjulurkan lidahnya pada Jongin.

"Hn.." Jongin menjawab singkat dengan muka masam.

"Ya... Jongin, katamu dulu ia sahabat kecilmu. Jadi dia tetap harus hadir! Ah, tapi walaupun kau tidak menginginkannya hadir, dia akan tetap hadir. Lagi pula dia sudah memiliki istri sekarang..." Kyungsoo terkikik dan melanjutkannya lagi.

Hingga tak terasa, mereka pun selesai.

"Hah..." Jongin merilekskan tubuhnya. "Kyung, bagaimana jika sabtu besok kita mulai mencari baju hm?"

"Terserah kau saja..." jawab Kyungsoo menyandarkan kepalanya dibahu Jongin.

"Waktu benar-benar cepat berjalan. Tak terasa aku akan segera menikah denganmu..."

"Ya.. begitulah. Waktu memang berjalan begitu cepat..."

.

.

.

Kyungsoo, perempuan cantik dengan gaun putih itu tengah berjalan didampingi appanya berjalan menuju altar.

Ketika sampai didepan altar, appanya menyerahkan tangan putrinya pada Jongin. Lelaki yang sangat dicintai putrinya itu.

"Jaga putriku baik-baik, aku percaya padamu"

Setelah itu, sepasang insan yang saling mencintai, mengucapkan janji suci itu. Dan hingga tiba waktunya dimana Jongin mencium Kyungsoo. Mungkin Kyungsoo akan biasa saja jika dicium Jongin, namun kali ini ia akan dicium didepan banyak mata dan itu membuatnya cukup gugup.

Saking gugupnya ia tak menyadari ketika bibir Jongin kelini telah berhadapan dengan bibirnya. Jongin hanya menempelkannya, ia tahu kalo istrinya gugup, maka dari itu ia tak ingin istrinya menjadi semakin gugup. Tepukan riuhpun terdengar.

.

.

.

"Hua... Kyungsoo selamat..." Baekhyun memeluk Kyungsoo erat.

"Cukup Baekki... kau tidak kasihan pada malaikat kecil yang ada diperutmu itu?"

"Ah... aku hanya senang akhirnya kau menikah. Karena diantara kita bertiga kau yang terakhir menikah... Cepatlah menyusul kami..."

"Apa maksudmu Nyonya Park? Bukankah aku sudah menyusulmu menikah?"

"Kurasa Jongin tau maksud Baekhyun kan?" Kini Chanyeol membuka suara. Ia menyenggol lengan Jongin. Sedangkan Jongin hanya tertawa menanggapi. Kyungsoo hanya memandang Jongin bingung.

"Hah... dimana otak cerdasmu itu Do- ah Kim Kyungsoo? Setelah kau menyusulku menikah tentu saja kau harus memberiku keponakan...". Setelah penuturan Baekhyun ia langsung terlonjak. Ok! Kyungsoo tau yang dimaksud Baekhyun, pipinya memerah membayangkan sesuatu. Kyungsoo bukanlah perpempuan polos, terkadang otaknya hanya lelet menerima sesuatu.

"Huh.. kau harus cepat. Bahkan aku hampir memiliki dua malaikat. Kuharap yang ini perempuan, jadi aku akan memiliki sepasang lengkap" Baekhyun mengelus perutnya, dan sepertinya ia teringat putra kecilnya-Chanhyun yang masih satu tahun itu, yang tengah dititipkan pada eommanya.

"Dimana Luhan? Aku belum melihatnya?" Kyungsoo berusaha mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Sepertinya dia datang seb-"

"Kyungsoooo... aku merindukanmu". Sepertinya Kyungsoo akan mengalami sesak nafas karena teman rusanya ini.

"Maafkan aku, tidak hadir tadi, dan maafkan juga karena kami telat... Sena sangat rewel tadi..."

"Hei... nona rusa, cepat lepaskan istriku kau, bisa membuatnya sesak..."

"Ah iya maaf Kyungie..."

"Kyung, selamat..." Orang itu menyalami Kyungsoo dan memeluknya singkat.

"Tentu, terima kasih Sehun.." Kyungsoo tersenyum, dan itu membuat orang yang ada disebelah Kyungsoo masam.

"Ah, Jong selamat juga untukmu. Dan hei... berhentilah berwajah masam, tenang saja aku tak akan merebut istrimu... lagi pula aku sudah memiliki orang yang sangat aku sayangi... Luhan dan Sena, cepatlah menyusul!" Ya, Jongin akhirnya tersenyum kembali. Sepertinya ia sudah cukup sadar ia tak seharusnya memusuhi sahabat kecilnya ini karena sahabatnya itu merupakan 'mantan kekasih' istrinya.

Berbalik terbanding dengan Jongin. Kyungsoo kini berwajah masam karena Sehun kembali menyinggung hal itu lagi.

"Tentu, aku akan berusaha keras dengan Kyungsoo, karena Kyungsoo menginginkan kembar sepas- Auw, akh! Ya..." Kim Jongin mendapat cubitan keras dari istrinya.

"Hahaha..." terdengar gelak tawa dari Pasangan ChanBaek dan HunHan itu.

"Yak... berhenti... aku yakin tanganku membiru Nyonya Kim. Sebaiknya kita menyambut tamu yang lain...". Kyungsoopun akhirnya melepaskan cubitan mautnya itu. Dan mereka pamit untuk menyambut tamu yang lain, baik itu kolega bisnis Jongin, teman semasa Kyungsoo bekerja, dan teman mereka selama sekolah.

"Oh, hai... selamat ya atas pernikahan kalian" Kyungsoo menjabat tangan perempuan itu malas.

"Hm... terima kasih" Senyum yang dipaksakan terlihat diwajah cantik Kyungsoo. Entah spontan atau apa, Kyungsoo menggandeng lengan Jongin erat seolah olah tak membiarkan siapapun mengambil Jongin darinya.

"Ah selamat juga Jongin... Oh... sepertinya kau takut aku merebut Jonginmu ya? Ahaha... tenang saja. Jonginmu itu kalah keren dengan kekasihku Kyung..."

'Dasar! Kau sama sekali tidak berubah! Hah? Benarkah kau memiliki kekasih? Aku kasihan dengan kekasihmu itu' ujar Kyungsoo dalam hati.

"Kau memiliki kekasih? Ah... syukurlah. Aku menjadi tenang, tak akan ada orang yang akan mengejar suamiku lagi..." Kyungsoo mulai terpancing rupanya. "Mana kekasihmu Nona Jung? Katanya lebih keren dari suamiku?"

"Eum... sayang. Kemarilah..." seseorang yang merasa terpanggil itu mendekat kearah mereka.

"Eum... hai... Jongin, Kyungsoo. Selamat ya untuk kalian. Eum... kalian masih mengenalku? Aku Minhyuk"

Baik Kyungsoo maupun Jongin shock melihat siapa kekasih dari Soojung itu. Kekasih Soojung adalah Minhyuk, yang mana dulu notabenya merupakan anak nerd disekolah mereka. Bagaimana bisa anak itu berubah seperti ini.

"Ah... terima kasih Minhyuk-ssi. Semoga hubungan kalian lancar ya... jaga kekasihmu ini ya" ucap Kyungsoo sinis.

Menyadari situasi mulai memanas Jongin angkat bicara. "Minhyuk-ssi, Soojung-ssi, kami permisi ingin menyambut tamu yang lain..." Jongin membungkuk sekilas dan langsung menggaet Kyungsoo pergi.

"Ya, berhenti Jongin. Aku bisa terjatuh...". Akhirnya Jongin berhenti.

"Seharusnya kau tidak terpancing tadi sayang..." Jongin terkadang bingung menghadapi sikap istrinya yang 3D ini. Terkadang Kyungsoo sangatlah baik, penyayang, memiliki jiwa sosial dan keibuan yang tinggi, namun kadang Kyungsoo bisa sangat kekanakan dan sensitif.

"Aku sebal dengan sikapnya yang sombong itu! Dulu saja dia mengejarmu dan sekarang malah mengejekmu!"

"Bukankah itu baik hm? Dia sudah tidak mengejarku lagi... jadi hidup kita bisa tenang tanpa pengganggu. Ayo kita lanjutkan ketamu yang lain..."

.

.

.

"Hah... ini melelahkan" Jongin langsung menghempaskan dirinya ke sofa di apartemen yang dibelikan oleh orang tua mereka. Orang tua Jongin bekerja sama dengan orang tua Kyungsoo membeli apartemen ini untuk mereka. Jongin ingin menolak, namun karena sudah terlanjur dibeli bagaimana lagi?

"Jongin... sebaiknya kau mandi dulu... Dan lepas jasmu itu... itu akan membuatmu semakin bau Jongin..." "Eum... Jongin mau pakai kamar yang mana?"

"Eoh? Entahlah..." Jongin bangkit menghampiri Kyungsoo. Jongin melihat keadaan ada dua kamar disini. "Bagaimana dengan yang ini? Kita ambil yang luas saja"

"Baiklah..."

Mereka memasuki kamar pilihan Jongin. Jongin langsung merebahkan dirinya diranjang empuk mereka, sedangkan Kyungsoo melihat-lihat isi kamar dan membuka sebuah lemari yang cukup besar disini. Dan Kyungsoo sedikit terkejut dengan lemari yang isinya telah tertata rapi pakaian Kyungsoo maupun Jongin.

'Pantas saja, pakaianku menghilang dirumah' gumam Kyungsoo dalam hati.

"Mandilah dulu Jongin..."

"Tidak, kau saja yang duluan.."

"Kau saja Jongin.."

"Tidak Kyungsoo kau duluan.."

"Kau saja, badanmu bau Jongin..."

"Kau duluan atau kita bersama Nyonya Kim Kyungsoo?". Kyungsoo tak berkutik lagi. Ia langsung mengambil sebuah piyama miliknya dari lemari dan segera masuk ke dalam kamar mandi.

Jongin tersenyum, sebenarnya ia ingin tertawa terbahak melihat reaksi istrinya tadi. Kau mengerjai istrimu lagi Tuan Kim!

Jongin tak tau jika saat Kyungsoo mandi itu lama. Hingga akhirnya ia tertidur.

Dan mungkin setelah 30 menit lebih Kyungsoo baru keluar. Ia menemukan suaminya yang tertidur pulas di ranjang mereka. Diam-diam Kyungsoo mencari tas yang ia bawa tadi, dan mengambil ponselnya. Ia memotret wajah damai suaminya yang tengah tertidur. Setelah itu ia membangunkan suaminya, ya walaupun ia tak tega tapi bagaimanapun Jongin harus tetap mandi.

"Jongin... Jongin?" Kyungsoo menepuk-nepuk tangan Jongin.

"Eumh..." "Ah, kau sudah selesai? Baiklah aku mandi sekarang" Jongin langsung menuju kamar mandi dengan rasa kantuknya yang masih terasa.

'Tok tok' Kyungsoo mengetuk pintu kamar mandi.

"Apa?" Tanya Jongin dengan wajah kantuknya. Wajah Kyungsoo langsung memerah ketika menyadari Jongin toples didepannya.

"Eum... ini piyamamu"

"Ah baiklah" Jongin menerimanya lantas menutup kembali pintu kamar mandi itu.

Sambil menunggu Jongin mandi Kyungsoo menuju meja rias, ia membersihkan sisa make up yang masih menempel diwajahnya. Karena dikamar mandi tadi ia lupa membawa kapas, selain itu ingin mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk tadi. Tak mungkin jika ia tidur dengan rambut yang basah, ya walaupun rambutnya nanti tetap akan basah, tapi setidaknya cukup kering dan nyaman untuk tidur.

Jongin keluar dari kamar mandi. Dan sedikit mengacak rambutnya agar tak banyak air menempel. Lantas ia meletakkan handuk itu sembarangan dan langsung menuju ranjang.

"Soo... kemari...". Jongin menepuk-nepuk ruang kosong disebelahnya.

Kyungsoo bangkit menuju Jongin. Ia merebahkan dirinya disebelah Jongin, ia menyadari ada sesuatu yang berbeda dari Jongin.

"Jongin? Kau memakai sampoku?" Sangat tercium jelas aroma itu. Aroma strawberry yang sangat Kyungsoo hafal berasal dari sampo yang biasa ia pakai.

"Tadi aku sangat mengantuk dan tidak memperhatikannya, aku keliru memakai sampomu.." Jongin terkekeh pelan. Kyungsoopun hanya tersenyum.

"Tidurlah, aku tahu kau lelah dengan hari ini. Selamat malam, aku mencintaimu Kim Kyungsoo" Jongin mencium singkat Kyungsoo sebelum ia menarik selimut untuk mereka berdua.

"Selamat malam juga Jongin, aku juga mencintaimu"

Jongin mengelus surai istrinya itu. Ia mendekatkan kepala istrinya agar lebih dekat dengannya lantas memeluk Kyungsoo dan mulai memejamkan matanya.

.

.

.

.

.

Tbc or End?

Hola... author bawa sequel abal-abal dari ff Valentine Days. Dan rencananya author pengen bahas kehidupan Kyungsoo dan Jongin baik saat berumah tangga atau mereka saat SMA dulu... Tapi tergantung peminatnya juga dari reviewnya entar -'

Kesannya terburu-buru bikin sequel ya? Maafin author, soalnya takutnya entar kalo udah sibuk author bakal lupa.

Sedikit cerita, sebenernya ff Valentine Days itu ff author semasa SMP pas mau smp, dulu author hobi nulis ff dibuku. Buku ff ini sempet hilang dan baru ketemu, akirnya buku yang isinya banyak banget ff gaje ketemu. Beberapa ffnya author posting xD *Lah... curhat

Dan terima kasih banyak, untuk :

Cici fu, Tamimei, Waiz Snify, Beng beng max, Sofia magdalena, rianita (guest).

Makasih banget udah ngereview, dan kasih masukan.

Harap reviewnya untuk sequel ini ^^


	2. Chapter 2

**Author :**

 **Afakim12**

 **Genre :**

 **School life, Friendship(?), Romance(?), Drama, Marriage life tunggu .**

 **Rating :**

 **T**

 **Disclaimer :**

 **Ini fanfict GS. Apabila tidak suka, tidak usah baca.**

 **FF INI MURNI KARYA AUTHOR KARENA BERSUMBER DARI** **PENGALAMAN** **dan** **KHAYALAN** **(IMPIAN)** **AUTHOR SENDIRI YANG DITAMBAH BUMBU-BUMBU(?) PENYEDAP.**

 **Ini ceritanya flashback dulu kemasa SMA mereka dulu, maaf yang meminta kehidupan rumah tangga KaiSoo belum bisa dipenuhi.**

 **Maaf jika tidak sesuai EYD.**

 **KAISOO/ GS**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **DON'T BE SIDER!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku pulang..." ucap seorang gadis muda dengan seragam sekolah yang masih lengkap itu.

"Kau sudah pul-" wanita paruh baya itu merespon putrinya, namun sayang putrinya seperti sedang dalam keadaan yang tidak baik. Wajahnya terlihat sangat masam kali ini. Ia hanya dapat menghela nafas kali ini. "Kyungie... hari ini appa lembur sebentar. Dan eomma akan ke mini market, apa kau ingin sesuatu?"

"Coklat" jawab putrinya singkat. Kali ini apalagi yang terjadi pada putri kesayangannya itu. Ia bertanya-bertanya.

"Baiklah eomma pergi dulu" ia segera bergegas pergi ke mini market. Ia tak ingin mengganggu putrinya, ia sangat hafal jika putrinya itu dalam keadaan mood buruk, haruslah diberikan waktu sendiri hingga ia siap menceritakan masalahnya itu.

.

.

.

Jam telah menunjukkan pukul sembilan tepat. Kyungsoo baru saja keluar dari kamarnya. Ia melangkah menuju dapur.

"Oh, sayang? Kau sudah keluar? Eomma sudah menghangatkan makananmu" Eomma Kyungsoo yang berada di ruang keluarga menyadari putrinya telah keluar dari kamarnya, ia langsung menyusul putrinya itu. Ia mengambilkan makanan untuk Kyungsoo yang telah ia hangatkan terlebih dulu, ia sangat hafal jika putrinya akan keluar pada pukul sembilan.

"Perlu eomma temani?"

Kyungsoo hanya menggeleng.

"Baiklah, eomma ada diruang keluarga jika kau mencari eomma" ia mengelus surai putrinya itu sebelum beranjak.

'Apa aku harus menceritakan hal ini pada eomma? Haruskah?' Kyungsoo makan dengan tidak tenang. Ia terus bergelut dengan pikirannya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Eomma, appa pulang jam berapa?" Kyungsoo yang baru saja menyelesaikan makannya kini menghampiri sang eomma.

"Sepertinya, 30 menit lagi". Kyungsoo mengangguk paham lantas duduk disebelah eommanya yang sedang menonton televisi. Ia melanjutkan acara memakan coklatnya sambil teremenung memikirkan sebuah hal.

'Haruskah? Hah... sekarang Do Kyungsoo... katakan sekarang! Iya sekarang!' ia berkutat dengan pikirannya.

"Eomma..." jantungnya berdegup kencang.

'Hah... rasanya seperti orang mau mengungangkapkan perasaan cinta saja! Ah tunggu! Aku saja belum pernah mengungkapkan perasaan!'

"Ya?" Nyonya Do mengalihkan pandangan pada putrinya yang menyandarkan kepalanya pada bahunya.

"Aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu..."

"Berceritalah..." ia mengelus putrinya itu. Sepertinya putrinya akan menceritakan alasan wajahnya yang masam tadi.

"Tapi eomma... eum.. eomma jangan ceritakan ini pada appa ya? Kumohon..." Kyungsoo menatap dengan memelas pada eommanya.

"Kenapa begitu? Tidak biasanya kau seperti ini? Sayangnya eomma ada apa?"

"Sungguh eomma, aku ingin eomma berjanji dulu tidak akan mengatakan hal ini pada appa, baru aku bercerita pada eomma..."

Nyonya Do menatap putrinya teduh kali ini, "Sayang, eomma pernah berkata padamu bukan? Di dalam sebuah keluarga tidak ada rahasia. Apapun itu. Appa adalah kepala keluarga, jadi appa berhak tau semua sayang..."

"Tapi eomma... kali ini saja..."

"Ceritakan masalahmu, eomma dan appa bisa membantumu sayang... kau tidak boleh seperti ini..."

"Eum.. bagaimana kalau eomma jangan langsung menceritakan pada appa? Ya... mungkin itu satu minggu lagi atau kapanlah... ya, ya ya? Kumohon eomma..."

"Eomma tidak menjamin, ceritakan masalahmu.. jangan dipendam sendiri..."

"Eum... begini.. eum... begini.. eh.. eum..." Kyungsoo terlihat benar-benar gugup.

Eomma Kyungsoo tertawa melihat tingkah putrinya, "Ada apa? Cerita pada eomma secara baik"

"Disekolahku ada anak yang sangat keren eomma..."

"Lalu?"

"Eomma sudah tau apa yang akan ku maksud?" Kyungsoo menatap eommanya intens.

"Tentu saja belum. Kau masih menceritakan satu kalimat, bagaimana eomma bisa mengerti?" Ia sebenarnya tau kemana arah pembicaran putrinya. Ia hanya berusaha memancing putrinya untuk menceritakan segalanya.

"Aih... kenapa belum? Eomma, yakin belum mengerti arah pembicaraanku?". Nyonya Do mengangguk mantap, dan Kyungsoo hanya bisa menghela nafas.

"Begini... disekolahku ada anak yang sangat keren eomma. Dia pintar menari. Ah, dia juga pintar secara akademik. Dia punya banyak fans disekolah! Bahkan sunbaeku juga banyak yang menyukainya!"

"Lalu ada apa memangnya? Bukankah itu sudah biasa? Eomma sering melihat itu di drama- drama yang eomma tonton.." ia memancing putrinya lagi.

"Jadi begini, eomma taukan Soojung? Yang kuceritakan waktu itu?"

"Ya, eomma tau. Kenapa?"

"Soojung juga salah satu fansnya. Tapi Soojung cukup keterlaluan eomma! Dia selalu menguntit kemanapun anak itu pergi! Dia sangat menyebalkan! Bahkan ia selalu menunggu hingganya pulang!" Kyungsso sangat tau tentang hal Soojung yang menunggu anak itu pulang, karena ia sering pulang sore, entah itu karena tugas atau ekstrakulikuler ia selalu mendapati Soojung yang berdiri di gerbang dengan setia menunggu kepulangan anak itu hingga anak itu akan menaiki bis yang akan anak itu tumpangi.

"Bagaimana dengan reaksi anak itu?"

"Anak itu sudah menunjukkan rasa ketidaksukaannya pada Soojung! Tapi Soojung itu sangat mirip dengan Rion, eomma! Sasaeng Suho yang kuceritakan pada eomma itu!"

Eomma Kyungsoo terkekeh mendengar penjelasan putrinya. "Kenapa harus marah sayang? Biarkan saja, lagipula itu juga hak Soojung mau mengikutinya"

"Tapikan anak itu tidak suka pada Soojung, eomma..."

"Ya, biarkan saja. Kenapa harus kesal hm? Apa kau juga fansnya?"

Wajah Kyungsoo memerah. Nyonya Do yang gemas dengan putrinya itu, akhirnya mencubit pipi putrinya yang sedang memerah. "Aih eomma hentikan.."

"Jadi? Apa Kyungie juga menjadi fansnya?"

Kyungsoo menunduk dan mengangguk malu.

"Namanya siapa?"

"Kim Jongin"

"Lalu apa Baekhyun dan Luhan menjadi fansnya?"

"Entahlah eomma..."

"Sejak kapan Kyungie menjadi fansnya?"

"Mungkin sejak awal mendaftar eomma, pertama kali aku melihatnya ketika mendaftar sekolah. Tapi saat itu mungkin aku fans pertamanya? Karena di hari awal sekolah belum banyak yang mengetahui Jongin.."

"Jadi alasan Kyungie kesal dari tadi itu Soojung? Jika begitu biarkan saja. Sebaiknya Kyungie fokus belajar disekolah, bukankah lomba yang akan Kyungie ikuti itu sebentar lagi hm? Jangan sia-siakan waktu mudamu dengan hal yang tidak bermanfaat seperti Soojung sayang. Waktu terus berjalan, isi setiap waktu di masa mudamu dengan prestasi mengerti?"

"Eum.. ya.." Kyungsoo mengangguk lesu. Ia tidak mendapatkan jawaban yang memuaskan dari eommanya.

"Appa pulang..." sebuah suara bariton yang sangat mereka hafal itu terdengar begitu jelas di telinga mereka berdua.

"Eomma jangan katakan apapun pada appa... kumohon... aku menyanyangi eomma" Kyungsoo bicara sangat cepat, langsung mencium pipinya dan lantas kembali ke kamranya.

"Eh-? Kyungsoo belum tidur? Kenapa ia pergi terburu-buru yeobo?" Tuan Do yang baru saja sampai langsung bingung, bagaimana ia tidak bingung. Ia mendapati putrinya lari di tangga seperti dikejar anjing.

"Tentu saja belum... ia belajar keras untuk lombanya"

"Tapi, kenapa ia harus lari ketika aku pulang? Ada yang disembunyikan dariku?"

"Tentu saja, tidak. Aku akan menceritakannya padamu nanti. Mandilah, aku akan menyiapkan air hangat untukmu"

.

.

.

.

.

"Hah..." ia langsung merebahkan tubuhnya disamping istrinya itu. "Apa yang akan kau ceritakan yeobo?"

"Aku rasa, aku baru melahirkannya kemarin. Tapi sekarang ia sudah begitu besar rupanya...". Eomma Kyungsoo mulai menceritakan apa yang putrinya tadi ceritakan, ia juga menceritakan tentang bagaimana sikap Kyungsoo saat menceritakan itu padanya tadi.

"Astaga... lucu sekali Soojung itu. Tapi, apakah Kyungsoo benar-benar menyukai Jongin? "

"Ya, kurasa begitu. Kyungsoo tertarik padanya sejak ia mendaftar sekolah, bukankah itu sudah cukup lama?"

"Setengah tahun lebih ya? Cinta di masa itu memang mulai muncul, kukira anak itu benar-benar polos tidak tau apa itu cinta"

"Anakmu itu sudah pernah menyukai laki-laki sejak dua tahun lalu. Kau tau idolanya itukan?" ujar Nyonya Do.

"Ya... itukan Kyungsoo hanya menyukainya sebagi seorang fans yeobo..."

"Tapi Kyungsoo pernah mengatakan padaku, bahwa cinta seorang fans pada idolanya itu sangat tulus,"

"Tapi sebenarnya aku kurang setuju ketika Kyungsoo menjadi seorang fangirl, aku takut waktunya akan beralih dengan kegiatannya menjadi fangirl itu..." Tuan Do mengutarakan apa yang ia ingin katakan selama ini.

"Awalnya aku memang sependapat denganmu, tapi kurasa itu tak masalah. Kyungsoo bisa mengatur waktunya dengan baik antara belajar dan menjadi fans. Kau tau, Kyungsoo pernah mengatakan sebuah hal padaku,"

"Mengatakan apa?"

"Ia pernah bilang bahwa ia ingin menjadi seperti Suho Oppanya itu. Kata Kyungsoo, Suho adalah murid yang pintar ketika ia sekolah, appanya adalah seorang profesor. Awalnya Appa Suho sangat menentang keinginan Suho menjadi penyanyi, karena nilainya sempat turun ketika ia menjalani masa trainingnya. Peringkatnya turun, tapi ia berusaha membuktikan pada appanya. Ia akhirnya membuat kesepakatan pada appanya, ia akan berusaha pada peringkat tiga besar. Dan itu benar, jadi intinya Kyungsoo ingin menjadi sosok Suho yang pintar itu..."

"Sepertinya kau benar-benar memahami anak kita, aku tidak salah meilihmu sebagai seorang istri dan juga ibu dari anakku..." Tuan Do memeluk istrinya itu.

"Tentu saja, aku ibunya. Aku mempunyai ikatan batin yang kuat dengannya". "Baiklah sekarang kita tidur, aku yakin kau pasti kelelahan karena bekerja tadi..." Nyonya Do melepaskan pelukan mereka.

"Tidak ada lelah yeobo, karena aku bekerja untuk kalian. Untuk membuat orang aku sayangi bahagia..."

"Berhenti menggombalnya dan cepat tidur..."

.

.

.

.

.

Ya, seperti apa yang dikatakan oleh Heraclitus, waktu terus berjalan dan akan ada perubahan disetiap waktunya. Entah itu perubahan baik atau buruk, yang pasti itu semua terus mengalir seiring waktu berjalan.

Mungkin dulu Kyungsoo adalah murid cerdas yang hanya dikenal oleh satu kelasnya saja, karena kepribadian uniknya yang tertutup pada orang lain selain yang dekat di sekitarnya. Tapi itu semua telah berubah, kini Kyungsoo sudah cukup banyak dikenal. Semenjak kemenangannya pada sebuah olimpiade yang ia menangkan pada dua minggu lalu. Ya, walaupun tidak juara pertama, itu tetap saja itu membanggakan baik bagi Kyungsoo ataupun sekolahnya.

'Baekki aku pulang dulu ya.. eomma sudah menjemputku'

'Tumben sekali kau dijemput, baiklah. Aku akan pulang bersama Luhan nanti... bye'

'Bye...' setelah sambungan terputus, Kyungsoo langsung segera menuju gerbang sekolah dimana tempat eommanya berada. Tak sengaja ia berpapasan dengan Jongin, tatapan mereka bertemu, namun Kyungsoo langsung merubah tatapannya menjadi sinis dengan Jongin. Ya, itu adalah kebiasaan lamanya saat bertemu Jongin. Entahlah... Kyungsoo pikir untuk apa menatap orang yang kau sukai dengan penuh harap jika ia tak menyukaimu. Kyungsoo juga masih sangat menjunjung tinggi harga dirinya dihadapan orang yang ia suka. Ia tidak seperti fans Jongin yang lain, yang mungkin akan berteriak atau semacamnya. Ketika ia bertemu dengan Jongin ia selalu menatapnya tajam. Ia juga tak tau alasan pasti tentang hal yang ia lakukan, yang pasti Kyungsoo tidak ingin terlihat rendah seperti yang murid lain lakukan.

.

.

.

.

.

"Eomma? Kenapa eomma menjemputku hari ini?"

"Eomma hanya ingin mengajakmu berbelanja saja. Bukankah sudah lama sekali karena kau selalu sibuk, sehingga tidak ada waktu menemani eomma belanja..."

"Eum... maafkan aku eomma.."

"Tak apa itu tak masalah. Sekarang nikmati sisa waktu hari ini berdua mengerti?".

Kyungsoo mengangguk saja. Ia sebenarnya sangat merindukan waktu dengan keluarganya, karena selalu tersita untuk kegiatan belajar ataupun ketika fangirling. Sangat disayangkan kini appanya tidak bersama mereka karena ia ada tugas di luar kota untuk satu minggu kedepan.

Tak membutuhkan waktu lama untuk menuju pusat perbelanjaan, karena sekolah Kyungsoo yang letaknya dipusat kota. Pasangan ibu dan anak itu segera turun setelah memarkirkan mobilnya lantas mereka langsung mengelilingi pusat perbelanjaan itu.

"Kenapa eomma berbelanja banyak sekali? Bukankah dirumah hanya ada kita berdua?"

"Astaga... eomma lupa menceritakan padamu ya? Sahabat eomma waktu kecil akan kerumah kita besok. Kami tak sengaja bertemu ketika eomma mencari bunga baru untuk taman belakang, eomma sangat merindukannya sayang... besok sahabat eomma akan mengajak anaknya juga. Katanya ia memiliki dua anak, yang satu seumuran denganmu dan yang kecil akan lulus tahun ini dari Elementary Schoolnya"

"Benarkah?"

"Eomma rasa anak pertamanya juga satu sekolah denganmu"

"Begitukah? Tapi kurasa besok malam aku harus belajar karena ulangan eomma..."

"Eomma harap kau bisa meluangkan waktumu sedikit untuk besok sayang..."

"Eum... baiklah aku akan mengusahakannya"

.

.

.

.

.

"Eomma, apa aku harus ikut makan malam ini? Aku besok ada ulangan kimia eomma..." ujar Kyungsoo yang kini membantu eommamya menyiapkan jamuan makan malam.

"Tentu saja, harus sayang... Dia itu sahabat baik eomma semasa kecil""Eomma yakin anak eomma ini pintar. Buktinya bukankah kau sudah memenangkan olimpiade itu hm? Eomma sangat bangga denganmu..."

"Tapi... kimia adalah materi yang paling sulit..."

"Baiklah, bagaimana jika nanti kau ikut makan malam saja. Nanti kau tidak ikut mengobrol dengan kami. Cukup makan malam bersama dan kau bisa belajar?"

"Eum... baiklah"

.

.

.

.

.

'Tok tok tok'

Eomma Kyungsoo mengetuk kamar putrinya, sebelum membuka pintu kamar anak tericntanya itu. Ia sangat tahu anaknya sangat sensitif jika sedang belajar dan harus diganggu. "Sayang ayo turun, teman eomma sudah sampai..."

"Eum... baiklah..." Lantas Kyungsoo memberesi bukunya. Kemudian ia turun menuju ruang makan dengan menggandeng eommanya.

"Sayang... kau harus memperkenalkan dirimu pada ahjumma ketika kita sampai mengerti?" eomma Kyungsoo membisikan hal tersebut ketika mereka hampir sampai.

Kyungsoo melihat siluet seorang perempuan dan laki-laki yang ada dimeja makannya. Kyungsoo sedikit mempertajamkan matanya karena ia pikir ia sangat mengenali siluet laki-laki itu.

'Astaga! Apa ini mimpi?' batin Kyungsoo bertanya-tanya. Ia mematung melihat pemandangan didepannya itu. Hingga senggolan dari eommanya kembali menyadarkan dirinya.

"A-annyeonghaseyo Ahjumma... Do Kyungsoo-imnida..." Kyungsoo memperkenalkan dirinya.

"Wah... anakmu benar-benar cantik. Sama sepertimu..." Kyungsoo tersenyum menanggapi teman eommanya itu. "Aku yakin putrimu juga cantik, sayang ia tidak bisa ikut. Ayo sayang kita duduk..." Kyungsoo menuruti eommanya dan duduk disebelah eommanya. Kyungsoo benar-benar gugup dengan keadaannya saat ini.

"Ah, iya ini anak ahjumma. Eommamu bercerita tentang sekolahmu waktu itu, dan aku tak menyangka kalian satu sekolah. Kau pasti mengenalnya kan?"

'Eomma kenapa tidak bilang padaku... kalau anak ahjumma ini Jongin! Aish!' batin Kyungsoo kesal. Ia sangat gugup dengan situasi ini. Ia ingin merasakan senang ketika ia tau bahwa Jongin adalah anak dari sahabat eommanya, tapi mungkin jika itu dulu. Namun Kyungsoo saat ini tidak boleh merasakan hal itu.

"Ya, ahjumma. Aku tahu, Jongin cukup populer di sekolah" jawab Kyungsoo dengan berusaha menetralkan dirinya.

"Ah... ya, Jongin juga populer saat di JHSnya dulu... astaga aku sampai pusing sendiri dengan fansnya yang berusaha baik padaku ketika aku akan mengambil raportnya.."

"Jelas saja dia tampan, sudah pasti Jongin populer. Bukankah begitu sayang?" Nyonya Do ikut menimpali.

"Eum... ya" jawab Kyungsoo singkat dengan tersenyum paksa.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Kyungsoo? Apa kau mengenalnya Jongin? Kyungsoo ini anaknya sangat pemalu dan pemilih dengan teman. Aku tak yakin anakku ini populer..." Kyungsoo terbelalak dengan apa yang dikatakan oleh eommanya itu.

"Kyungsoo cukup populer ahjumma, semenjak ia memenangkan perlombaan itu. Kini banyak yang mengenal Kyungsoo..." jawab Jongin tersenyum.

'Kim Jongin menyebalkan! Kenapa kau harus tersenyum? Kau membuat perasaanku benar-benar kacau!' Kyungsoo terus merutuk dalam hati.

"Baiklah... kurasa kita bisa makan malam sekarang. Ah iya ini masakan Kyungsoo dia sangat suka mencoba resep makanan, aku tak tau dia mendapat resep darimana padahal ia selalu sibuk belajar"

"Dia menuruni bakatmu.."

.

.

.

.

Tak lama makan malam selsesai, Kyungsoo membantu memberesi semua piringnya. Setelah selesai mereka menuju ke ruang tamu dimana Jongin dan eommanya berada. Nyonya Do dan sahabatnya berbincang asik, seolah tidak ada siapapun di samping mereka. Kyungsoo dan Jongin hanya diam mendengarkan dan sekali-kali mereka ikut tertawa walaupun tak tau arah pembicaraannya. Hingga Kyungsoo tersadar bahwa ia harus belajar, ia menyenggol lengan eommanya yang sedang asik berbicara itu.

"Ah.. iya. Aku hampir melupakannya, Kyungsoo bilang padaku ia harus belajar tadi, besok ada ulangan"

"Ya, tak apa. Belajarlah, semangat ya Kyungsoo!' ujar ahjumma itu.

"Terima kasih, ahjumma aku permisi..."

"Ah, ya tidak apa-apa..."

Kyungsoo membungkuk pamit. Dan langsung menuju kamar, ia tak sadar ketika Jongin terus menatapi kepergiannya. Sepertinya Kim Jongin akan mati kebosanan sendiri.

.

.

.

'Tok tok tok'

Ketukan pintu terdengar. Kyungsoo tak menggubrisnya, karena biasanya eommanya mengetuk pintu dan langsung masuk ke dalam kamarnya.

'Tok tok tok'

'Kenapa diketuk lagi?Aih eomma mengangguku belajar!'

'Tok tok tok'

Kyungsoo beranjak dari meja belajarnya dengan pandangan yang tak lepas dari bukunya. Ia membuka pintu dengan menggerutu "Kenapa tidak langsung masuk saja eom-? ma?"

"Eum... boleh aku meminjam buku biologimu? Kebetulan besok aku ada ulangan..."

"Eoh? Tentu..."

"Eommamu menyuruhku kesini, boleh aku masuk? Aku hanya ingin menumpang belajar?" Jongin kembali bertanya. Sementara Kyungsoo mati-matian menjaga mimiknya agar tidak terlihat gugup.

"Eum... tentu silahkan. Kau bisa duduk di sofa itu" Kyungsoo mengizinkan Jongin masuk. Ia tak tau bagaimana eommanya dapat berpikir seperti itu. Sementara Jongin mengamati kamar Kyungsoo, Kyungsooo mencari semua buku biologinya yang ada dimeja belajarnya.

"Kamarmu rapi"

"Terima kasih, dan ini bukunya maaf aku harus kembali belajar" Kyungsoo langsung menuju meja belajarnya ia berusaha kembali fokus pada bukunya. Buku yang berisi kumpulan kata yang tak terlalu ia pahami. Ya, Kyungsoo sempat tertinggal karena latihan tambahan yang dilakukannya dulu ketika akan lomba sehingga ia cukup banyak meninggalkan jam pelajaran.

Sesekali ia menggerutu karena gagal paham dengan isi bukunya itu, dan itu membuat Jongin terkekeh kecil sedari tadi. Ya, sedari tadi Jongin tidak belajar, itu hanyalah alasannya agar tidak mati kebosanan disana. Dia cukup menyesali karena adik keras kepalanya tidak mau mengikuti eommanya karena harus fokus pada ujian kelulusannya di elementary school.

"Apa aku bisa membantu?" ujar Jongin ketika melihat menelungkupkan kepalanya karena frustasi.

Kyungsoo menyadari hal itu, ia pun menoleh.

"Apa aku bisa membantu?" ujar Jongin kembali.

'Apa aku harus meminta tolong padanya? Tidak Kyungsoo, kau tidak boleh dekat-dekat dengan Jongin lagi! Dan bukannya kau selalu menatap tajam Jongin saat bertemu? Ah.. itu memalukan! Tapi? Bagaimana dengan nilaiku besok jika aku tidak dapat memahami materi ini?' Kyungsoo berpikir dalam hati, dan pada akhirnya, "Bolehkah?"

"Eum... tentu"

Setelah mendapat jawaban ia membawa bukunya ke Jongin. "Apa kau tau ini? Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti dengan materi ini". Sejenak Jongin membaca materi yang dimaksud oleh Kyungsoo.

"Yang ini? Baiklah aku akan menjelaskannya"

.

.

.

.

.

"Hey, apakah kau Kim Jongin?" Tanya laki-laki itu.

Orang yang dipanggil Jongin itu mengernyit. "Ya, itu namaku. Apakah ada sesuatu?"

"Akhirnya kita kembali bertemu!" Tiba-tiba saja orang itu memeluk Jongin dengan hebohnya. Jongin merasa sedikit risih dengan sikap heboh orang yang baru ia temui itu.

"Kau bersekolah disini rupanya. Ah, kau masih mengingatku?"

"Kau?" Dahi Jongin mengerut, "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Oh... itu aku menunggu-" ucapannya terpotong ketika seorang perempuan menghampiri memanggilnya. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Oh hai... Ayo kemari? Tak merindukanku?" Ia bertanya pada perempuan yang memanggilnya tadi dan hal itu membuat Jongin bingung.

"Kenapa kau kemari?" Tanya perempuam itu.

"Aku disini menjemputmu, ada yang salah?"

"Yak! Bahkan rumah kita berbeda kota. Kenapa kau kemari? Rumahmu itu jauh! Kenapa malah kemari menjemputku?"

"Kenapa marah padaku? Apa kau tak merindukanku hm? Padahal dari awal aku sangat semangat ingin menjemputmu"

"Tapi-"

"Ekhm!"Deheman cukup keras menyadarkan mereka berdua bahwa masih ada orang lain di sekitarnya.

"Ah iya Jongin-ah. Tujuanku kesini adalah menjemput kekasihku. Dia Kyungsoo, apa kau mengenalnya?" laki-laki itu langsung menggaet tangan Kyungsoo, sedangkan Kyungsoo hanya menunduk gugup. Ok! Bagaimanapun Kyungsoo pernah menyukai, tidak! Bahkan mencintai Kim Jongin pada pandangan pertama sebelum ia mengenal sosok yang menggandeng tangannya itu.

.

.

.

.

 **TBC?**

 **Maaf baru sempat update ff, ya? Eum.. peminatnya sedikit ya? Sudah terlanjur diposting ya bagaimana lagi?**

 **Maaf, buat yang minta kehidupan keluarga KaiSoo belum bisa dipenuhi, karena author ingin menceritakan tentang masa lalu mereka dulu.**

 **Dan author cuma mau bilang ff ini author buat berdasarkan pengalaman yang author alamin, atau pengalaman yang author lihat dari orang lain. Yang pengalaman asli dini itu yang bagian Soojung nguntit Jongin terus, itu beneran. Ada temen author yang ngelakuin itu ke doi(?) Duh kok jadi curhat gini. Dan yang lain itu khayalan author ya...**

 **Ok, sekian makasih buat yang udah review, favorite ataupun follow. Dan author mohon jadi readers yang aktif ya?**

 **Terima kasih^^**

 **-Review sangat diharapkan-**


End file.
